Shades of red and green
by Kedi
Summary: A collection of unrelated Red Cricket one-shots.
1. Let me count the ways

**Let me count the ways...**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary:** Archie wants to propose to Ruby, but can't quite find the right words. Belle helps.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Belle knew something was up when Dr. Hopper passed her in the street without so much as a nod or a smile. It was so out of character for him that she stopped and looked after him with a puzzled frown. He certainly looked preoccupied, eyes on the pavement in front of him, one hand in the pocket of his overcoat and the other brandishing his umbrella in a grip so tight his knuckles were white, a worried frown on his face.

She didn't even hesitate, just turned around and followed him. Falling into step with him she waited for him to acknowledge her presence, but realised after a few steps that he still had not noticed her. Both worried and amused she touched his elbow and yelped as he startled violently.

"Belle! W-What are you – where..." He looked around him as if surprised to find himself on the sidewalk outside Granny's Diner and Belle couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her.

"Lost in thought, were you, doctor?"

He blushed slightly and chuckled too. "Yeah, apparently I was. I-I'm sorry, I was... pondering."

"Oh, I could tell," she teased, and he blushed even brighter. Taking pity on him she gave his arm a squeeze. "Actually, you looked kind of worried. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She expected him to wave away her offer – she hadn't known him all that long, but he struck her as the kind of man who would dismiss his own problems as unimportant when people once in a blue moon asked _him_ how _he_ was - and for a moment it looked like he might, but after a few seconds of silent struggle he sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I could use some help, actually."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong!" He hurried to assure her, only to hesitantly add: "... _Exactly._" Seeing that this just confused her he let out a self-deprecating huff and rubbed his neck. "This, _this_ is the problem. I... I need to ask someone something, and I can't seem to find the right words..." He trailed off and dropped his gaze to the pavement again, gaze distant. When it became apparent that he wouldn't continue she touched his arm again and had to roll her eyes fondly when he startled – apparently already lost in thought again.

"I might be better able to help you if I knew what and who you were talking about."

He let out a slightly shaky breath. "I want to ask Ruby to marry me."

Of all the scenarios she had imagined this one came as a complete surprise, though certainly not an unpleasant one. Her friend Ruby and the good doctor had been dating for a while and Belle had always thought they made a good match – she had in fact told Ruby that very thing when the other woman first told her about their budding relationship, and she had cheered from the sidelines as they grew closer and closer. Though her friendship with Ruby was fairly new she was the best girl friend Belle had ever had, and she knew her well enough to tell that Ruby Lucas was happiest in the company of Archie Hopper. Belle thought about the pleased blush that unfailingly coloured Ruby's cheeks every time the former cricket's name came up in conversation, and felt certain that he didn't have to worry about the proposal. If he ever found the courage to actually propose, that is.

"I'm sure the wording is not the most important thing, Archie. Do you really believe Ruby would say no just because it didn't sound perfect?"

"No, I-I know, it's just that..." He shrugged, looking forlorn. "I guess I'm just not convinced she should say yes..."

"What? Why?"

"She deserves so much more."

"Why don't you let _her_ be the judge of that, hm?" He didn't answer so Belle took that as her cue to continue. "I know! Let's brainstorm!" Despite the confused look he gave her she found herself quickly warming to the idea. "No, I'm serious! Why don't you list all the things you love about Ruby and we can work from there? Oh, and we can rehearse! I'll be Ruby and you ask me!"

He was looking at her with both confusion and apprehension, but Belle just gave him a great big smile, feeling herself getting eager, and waved the protest she could see forming on his lips away before he would utter it.

"Ten things you love about Ruby. Shoot!"

At first he just stood gaping at her like a goldfish, but at her encouraging smile he braced himself and obeyed.

"I... I love her smile. All her smiles, but especially that soft little smile after she –" He stopped himself and blushed. "I love her passion. Ah, and her sense of humour, and-and her confidence... but her vulnerability too." His gaze got that faraway look again, but this time Belle didn't do anything to snap him out of it. His voice steadied and a small smile curled in the corner of his mouth as he found his stride. "Her kindness. Her sense of fun and adventure. How she makes me laugh, makes me feel like I could do anything as long as she is there by my side. I love her for seeing the best in me. I love her for making me feel the way I do every time I see her – when I see Ruby it's like ... like a thrill that starts in my stomach, arcs up through my lungs and makes me smile no matter how bad my day's been. Flying is nothing compared to that heady feeling. I love how she makes me feel complete in a way I've never felt before. I love her for making me happier than I've ever been in my entire life, and if Ruby agreed to marry me I would do everything to try to make her as happy in return."

"Oh, Archie..."

The sound of the other voice startled them both and they quickly turned towards it.

"Ruby!"

Not saying anything Ruby threw her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. Belle didn't bother hiding her smile at the sight. When Ruby finally broke the kiss her voice sounded breathless and her eyes were glistening with happy tears.

"I love you, too, Archie. Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" She hugged him fiercely and Archie looked at Belle over her shoulder, looking both stunned and happier than she had ever seen him. He mouthed 'thank you' to her before grinning like a loon and swirling Ruby around. Belle smiled at the sound of Ruby's delighted giggles and decided that it was time to make herself scarce. Giving them a little wave that she was sure neither of them really registered she started walking home. An excited squeal sounded from behind her before she had gone far and Belle guessed Archie had fished the jewellery box with the engagement ring out of his coat pocket.

"Did you know she would be there, dearie?"

The softly accented voice didn't startle her, even though it was unexpected. She slowed down slightly so he could keep a comfortable pace beside her.

"I didn't plan it, if that's what you're asking. But since we stopped right outside the Diner on a slow night, and I know Ruby would not be able to resist coming outside when she saw him... I might have nudged him in the hope that he would still be talking when she did show up."

"Listing all the things he loves about her like the love-sick fool he is." Though the words were vitriolic the complete lack of scorn in his tone told her that he was happy for them both, in his own way. She reached for his hand, carefully entwining their fingers without looking at him. He gently squeezed her hand, and they walked back home to the salmon-coloured house in comfortable silence.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Thanks to my very own Casablanca-Louis, aka gabyrandomthings at tumblr, for the prompt! :)

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_More to come..._


	2. Of cold snow and warm thoughts

**Of cold snow and warm thoughts**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary:** Archie's not a big fan of cold weather. Ruby doesn't really feel the cold, with her cheeks flaming as violently as they are…

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

The first snowfall of the season came early in November; the temperature plummeted and overnight the little town of Storybrooke, Maine, was covered in a thick blanket of snow.

_'Pretty as a picture,'_ Ruby mused as she pulled her bright red scarf tighter about her neck. It was still early, and the streets were virtually deserted, most of the town's citizens no doubt enjoying a Sunday sleep-in. At least that was what Ruby had planned on doing, but instead she had woken at dawn, his name on her lips and her pulse loud in her ears. She had been unable to go back to sleep, her bed feeling too large and lonely, so she had decided to take a walk in the hopes that the crisp cold air would help clear her mind.

It wasn't really working.

She kicked a clump of snow and took a childish pleasure in seeing it shatter as her boot made contact. If only it was as easy to get rid of her thoughts.

They had been friends for as long as she could remember, but not super-close or anything. He was really nice, definitely head and shoulders above the creeps she usually came in contact with, but he was sort of reserved and in many ways he seemed removed from the rest of them. Maybe it was because he was the town shrink. She had never heard anyone say a bad word about him, but as much as people liked and respected him they still seemed to keep their distance. Perhaps they were intimidated; worried he would psychoanalyse them or something, but whatever the reason Ruby seldom saw him with anyone but Marco.

To be honest Archie often seemed sort of lonely.

He was the sort of guy who was easy to overlook, who sort of flew under the radar, not standing out in a crowd, seemingly more comfortable to observe and offer his opinion when asked and otherwise remaining quiet. For the longest time Ruby hadn't thought twice about it, it was just the way things were - but something had changed.

She couldn't quite put her finger on when it started to change, but she could pinpoint with perfect accuracy when she _realised_ it had changed – when a wide-eyed and frantic Marco had come bursting into the Diner telling her about the cave-in at the mines. Only much later had she puzzled over the fact that he had come to tell her in particular, because it wasn't like he had announced it to the diner at large: _'Ruby! Archie and little Henry! They're trapped in the mines!'_ Many a night since she had wondered if maybe Marco knew about her growing feelings for the doctor, and that maybe that was the reason he had come to tell her. Or maybe... he was Archie's best friend, after all, surely he would know if the doctor cared about her too... She'd do her best not to think about that, afraid to get her hopes up, and during the day she mostly succeeded. But at night...

The dreams had become more frequent of late, and they frustrated and excited her in equal measure; every night she got closer and closer, but every morning she woke up before she got as much as a chaste kiss.

To put it bluntly, Ruby was going crazy.

It certainly didn't help that every morning, after unsuccessfully chasing him all night in her dreams, he would step by the diner on his way to work to get his morning coffee. Every morning she would have his coffee ready for him, just the way he liked it, and every morning he would smile at her, thank her like he really meant it, wish her a good day and leave with a little wave. Ruby was not a morning person by any stretch of the word, but she found herself looking forward to that short interaction in the early morning - it was as if his smile gave her a boost, better than any caffeine, and embarrassing teenage in love-tendencies and clichés aside, Ruby knew she was getting addicted to that smile real fast.

Every day Ruby fell more and more in love, without him ever noticing. But then again, why should he? She did her best not to act any differently around him, and besides, for a shrink Archie Hopper could be absolutely dense. She couldn't really blame him, though. The change in their relationship was, after all, only on her end. She could catch herself wondering how he could act so normal and casual around her after all they had been through... and then remember with a blush that it hadn't actually happened; it had all been in her dreams.

Ruby huffed in frustration and watched her breath in the cold air. It was getting ridiculous. She had to either give up this silly crush or actually do something about it – she had a feeling she would be in for rather a long wait should she wait for Archie to make the first move.

A happy bark interrupted her musings, and looking up she saw the very subject of her thoughts coming towards her with Pongo eagerly dragging on the leash.

"Hi Ruby! You're out early this morning."

She smiled at Archie before dropping to her knees in the snow in front of Pongo, scratching the Dalmatian behind the ears with both hands, cooing at the dog and laughing as he licked her cheek in enthusiastic greeting.

"Couldn't sleep," she said in explanation as she rose, brushing snow from her jeans. "Decided to take a little walk. Clear my head."

He nodded in understanding. "A lot on your mind?"

Images from her dreams flashed before her inner eye, and she fought the urge to grab him by the green scarf around his neck and drag him down for a kiss.

A gentle touch on her arm brought her back to the present and she blushed as she realised she had been staring at him for several seconds without answering his question.

"Oh! Yeah, um, you could say that..." She forced out a laugh as she averted her eyes, hoping he would assume the cold was to blame for the bright red colour she felt rising in her cheeks. Risking a look at him she could tell he knew it wasn't the cold, but fortunately it looked like he couldn't quite put his finger on the real cause, either.

"You're out early, too!" She pointed out, hoping to distract him.

"Hm? Oh, yes, well, w-when you gotta go, you gotta go." He gestured to Pongo with a wry smile. Pongo seemed to agree as he pulled at the leash, hinting in that particular way only an impatient dog can. "Walk with us?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. They easily fell into step with each other, Pongo leading the way.

"I-I must admit, though," he continued after a beat. "Had it been up to me we wouldn't have left the house at all today." He chuckled. "Had it been up to me we probably wouldn't have left the house until spring!"

At her surprised look he added, "I'm not a big fan of cold weather."

"No? Why not?"

"I don't really know. I have nothing against snow, it- it can be quite beautiful," he gestured vaguely at the snow-covered vista around them. "But I don't like the low temperature. Been that way for as long as I can remember." He lowered his voice slightly and leaned towards her as if divulging a secret and Ruby felt her pulse quicken. "I think I must have been cold blooded in a previous life."

They both chuckled at that. Ruby wanted to tell him that she couldn't imagine anyone less cold-blooded, but that led her thoughts to how warm-blooded he was in her dreams... so she swallowed the words and instead gave him a smile and linked her arm through his. He seemed surprised, but after only a second of hesitation he smiled at her and actually gave her hand in the crook of his arm a little pat before turning his eyes back to the road again. She let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding when he didn't seem to mind the contact at all.

"So, you don't like the cold, huh?" She could have kicked herself at the inane-sounding question, but her distracted brain was desperate to keep the conversation going and couldn't think of another way to do it. He smiled at her as if he could tell, but kept talking nevertheless.

"It's weird; I don't just get cold, I get lethargic," he shrugged. "The colder it gets, the slower I seem to be functioning. It's not really a problem, of course, all I have to do is dress warmly and keep moving when I'm outside... but when it's really cold it feels like my whole body is moving slower than molasses in..." he chuckled and shook his head. "Well, than molasses in winter. I guess we all have our little quirks."

She would have answered had not her easily distracted brain forgotten about keeping the conversation going and had instead immediately jumped from molasses to honey and whipped cream and put it together with Archie...

This time her blush was so violently red that he actually stopped her and frowned slightly in worry. "Ruby, are you sure you're all right? Are you cold? We're not far from my place, would you like to come in and warm up a bit?"

Ruby wasn't sure if she was mortified or giddy with anticipation. She was however sure he didn't realise how that question could be interpreted – especially in her current frame of mind. But even though she told herself that she should decline the offer and get away before making a total fool of herself she found herself nodding and shrugging, and let herself be led towards the little brick house with the green shutters.

She was fairly certain she would embarrass herself one way or another, but as the snow started falling around them and his hand came up to rest atop hers in the crook of his arm she couldn't find it in herself to care.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

A big thank you to astraea-aequitas on tumblr for the prompt! :)

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_More to come..._


	3. A Cricket on the Hearth

**A Cricket on the Hearth**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary: **Ruby and Archie bond over literature. Leroy is not impressed.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Archie had lost track of time doing paperwork, so when he finally got around to going to the diner for lunch he found it practically deserted, with just Leroy sitting sullenly in a corner booth, staring into what was probably not his first shot of whiskey. Well, it was five o'clock somewhere, right? Ruby was perched on one of the stools in front of the counter, a book open in front of her, but she looked up at the sound of the bell and flashed him a smile.

"_There_ you are, Archie! Forgot about the time again, didn't you?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "You know me too well, Ruby."

"Your usual?"

"Please."

She moved off to fill his order and he sat down at his usual spot at the counter. It just happened to be next to the stool she had been occupying. As he fiddled with the napkin and cutlery he tried not to think about the fact that she knew his 'usual'. He was after all terribly predictable, and he had been coming to lunch – and often dinner too – at Granny's for... as long as he could remember, really. It was probably nothing more to it than that. Even though she knew that he preferred his club sandwich with Granny's homemade remoulade instead of plain mayonnaise, an extra pickle and the tomato on the side. She probably remembered the usual orders of most of the usual customers, it was unlikely that she would pay any special attention to him. He resisted the urge to sigh and instead smiled as Ruby returned with his food.

"Here you go, have at it!"

Ruby nodded at his thanks and reclaimed her seat. She opened her book at the bookmark and pretended to read, but couldn't help glancing at him from out of the corner of her eye. He had no idea that she nagged Granny to make the remoulade especially for him since he liked it so much. Nobody else asked for it, but he had, after that one time the cook had mixed up the jars and everyone had gotten that on their sandwiches instead of mayonnaise. Ruby made sure that there always was remoulade for his club sandwich from then on.

She quickly averted her eyes back to her book when she thought he might look in her direction and hoped she wasn't blushing. Usually she was pretty good at hiding her staring – at least she was pretty sure he hadn't noticed – but now he was sitting _right there_. Even he would probably pick up on it if she wasn't careful.

"So, erm... what are you reading?"

Surprised but secretly thrilled that he was trying to strike up conversation she tried to look nonchalant as she turned towards him, but somehow overcompensated and lost her balance. She would probably have tumbled off her stool if he hadn't been quick to grab her arm to steady her.

"Woah! You all right?"

Now she _knew_ she was blushing. The amused snort from Leroy's corner booth didn't help matters either.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm fine, Archie." Mentally cursing a blue streak she gingerly climbed back up on the stool, and with deliberate and emphasised care turned towards him. The initial surprise and worry on his face melted into a small but amused smile and she congratulated herself on a good save.

"I'll have you know that I am reading Dickens, Dr. Hopper," she said with mock severity. She considered really hamming it up, making a joke out of it, but to her surprise he looked genuinely interested. It threw her slightly, as she was more used to disbelieving scoffs if anyone bothered to ask her what she was reading at all.

"_A tale of two cities_?" He guessed with an earnest expression on his face. "_David Copperfield_?"

"Silly, the book's too short to be _David Copperfield_." She regretted it as soon as she said it; too used to others expressing disbelief that she read at all, let alone something like 'David Copperfield', she immediately braced herself for the familiar overbearing eyebrow rise that signalled that she obviously had no business knowing how long a book like that was. But to her surprise he just chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah, that's true. It's been a while since I've read _A tale of two cities_, but I guess that one's too long, too?"

Feeling almost giddy she rolled her eyes with a smile and was elated to hear him chuckle again. She held up the book so he could read the title.

"_The Cricket on the Hearth_? Hm, I don't recall ever reading that."

"Oh, but you should! It's really sweet!" She opened the book and pushed it slightly towards him so he could see the page. Leaning in ever so slightly – but being very careful to keep her balance on the stool – she started reading one of the pages she had dog-eared.

"_'I love it'_... the cricket at the hearth, that is," she clarified and he nodded in understanding. "_'I love it for the many times I have heard it, and the many thoughts its harmless music has given me. Sometimes, in the twilight, when I have felt a little solitary and down-hearted, John – before baby was here to keep me company and make the house gay – when I have thought how lonely you would be if I should die; how lonely I should be if I could know that you had lost me, dear; its Chirp, Chirp, Chirp upon the hearth, has seemed to tell me of another little voice, so sweet, so very dear to me, before whose coming sound my trouble vanished like a dream. And when I used to fear – I did fear once, John, I was very young you know – that ours might prove to be an ill-assorted marriage, I being such a child, and you more like my guardian than my husband; and that you might not, however hard you tried, be able to learn to love me, as you hoped and prayed you might; its Chirp, Chirp, Chirp has cheered me up again, and filled me with new trust and confidence. I was thinking of these things to-night, dear, when I sat expecting you; and I love the Cricket for their sake!'_"

She looked at him askance to see his reaction. He leaned ever so slightly closer and started reading where she had stopped.

"_'And so do I,' repeated John. 'But, Dot? I hope and pray that I might learn to love you? How you talk! I had learnt that, long before I brought you here, to be the Cricket's little mistress, Dot!'_"

Ruby giggled and gave his elbow a little bump with hers. He grinned and sat up straight again. He was about to say something when Leroy coughed pointedly from his corner booth and they both started, having forgotten that they were not completely alone. Archie cleared his throat self-consciously and got up, taking out his wallet to pay for his meal.

"Ah, I-I better get back to work. Thank you for lunch, Ruby." He gave her a quick smile and if Ruby hadn't been busy glaring daggers at a smug Leroy she would have marvelled at the slight blush in his cheeks. "And, ah..." He cleared his throat again. "Thank you for the company."

She looked at him, surprised, but before she could say anything in return he gave an awkward little wave and left.

"Never knew you had a thing for crickets, sister." Leroy snorted as the door closed behind Archie. Ruby slammed her book closed with more force than necessary.

"I think you've had enough, Leroy. Go home!"

"Hey! I'm just as much a payin' customer as the shrink, I didn't see you kickin' _him _out the door!"

But apparently the vicious glare she sent him convinced him that perhaps a change in locale was a good idea after all. Only slightly wobbly he stomped out the door, cursing all the way, not even bothering to lower his voice.

Ruby scowled after him, but once he was out of sight she turned back to her book, almost reverently running her fingers over the faded cover, a smile forming at the thought of crickets and a certain red-headed psychiatrist.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

A big thank you to djrocca87 (tumblr) / DJ Rocca (ff net) for the prompt! :D

-.:.-

_The Cricket on the Hearth_ is a delightful little tale by the wonderful Charles Dickens, quoted here with respect and love - because I found it somewhat fitting. :P The title is not the mistyped title of the book, but rather a nod to the quote: "To have a Cricket on the Hearth, is the luckiest thing in all the world!" ... Yeah, I know, but you guys should know by now that I'm no good at picking titles. :P

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_More to come..._


	4. A good end to a bad day

**A good end to a bad day**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary:** Archie has a bad day. Ruby cheers him up.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Archie Hopper's whole day had been one trying episode after another. It had started when his alarm clock didn't ring. Normally he didn't need it, since Pongo without fail would appear by his bedside about twenty minutes before it was set to ring. The Dalmatian would rest his chin on the edge by the head of the bed, looking at his master with his best puppy dog eyes, tail wagging eagerly, and the bad dog breath in his face would force Archie up and out of bed more effectively than any alarm clock. But this morning the canine had stayed in his doggie-bed in the hall, for once not hungry for breakfast. Maybe he had had a bad night too. Archie's sleep had been plagued by bad dreams he only vaguely remembered when he finally staggered out of bed, but which still had left him feeling unsettled and uncomfortable all day. Since he was late he hadn't had time to stop by the diner and had been forced to welcome the morning's first patient on an empty stomach.

Things had only gone downhill from there.

The whole working day had consisted of angry and sullen patients who didn't seem to want to be helped. One had even taken a swing at him, and only quick reflexes let Archie escape a black eye or a broken nose. On days like these – and even some of those not quite as disastrous – Archie genuinely wondered if he was making a difference at all. It felt like he was working against an invisible wall that made it impossible for him to really reach his patients and that actively impeded their progress. Most of his patients seemed to have been under his care since time immemorial, and at times it seemed like they were all doomed to be stuck in a timeless status quo, unable to change, unable to heal...

Archie took his glasses off with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache building in the back of his head. _'Wonderful. Just what I need to make this day complete.'_ His frustrated groan sounded too loud in the silent and empty office.

He needed a drink.

The thought of the whiskey bottle in the bottom drawer of his desk was quickly pushed away. Marco had given it to him, once upon a time, but Archie had never opened it again after the initial taste Marco had insisted upon. As bad as this day had been he wasn't quite ready to drink alone in his office. Yet.

But going straight from the office to Granny's to drink there was not much better. And he'd be just as alone in the crowded diner – maybe even more so. He accepted that, as the only psychiatrist in town, most of the townspeople were somewhat wary of him; worried, maybe, that he'd analyse them or that he knew things about them that they would rather keep secret - but he also knew that if those same saw him drowning his sorrows in booze they would worry; not so much about him personally, but rather about the fact that he was the only shrink in town and if _he_ couldn't hold it together... As a doctor he needed people to trust that he could do his job - and drinking alone and obviously out of sorts would not send the right signals.

No, Granny's was not an option he would entertain today.

But he sure could need a drink. And that left only one option, really.

Putting his glasses back on he rose and had to steady himself on the back of the couch when his knees almost buckled under him. '_Right, food. Should do something about that, too.'_ Finding his balance he waited until the slightly woozy feeling disappeared before he moved again. He tossed the note book haphazardly at the desk, where it wobbled on the edge before settling, and pushed down an illogical disappointment that it didn't fall to the floor so he could demonstratively leave it there. He made up for it by pointedly walking past his briefcase and the little mountain of paper work he had planned on taking home. As he was about to slam the door shut after him he realised what he was doing and chuckled ruefully. Closing the door without any excess force he locked it and shrugged his jacket on and made his way down the stairs. He definitely needed that drink.

When the little bell above the door of the Dark Star Pharmacy signalled another customer entering the store, Ruby looked up from her attempt to choose between the plain vanilla Häagen-Dazs and the midnight cookies and cream to see who it was. Her instinctive smile at the sight of Archie Hopper faded into a frown, however, as she took in his appearance. It probably wasn't obvious to the casual observer, but Ruby was not a casual observer, and she could tell he had had a terrible day. She saw the strain around his eyes that spoke of a building headache; the slight slump in his shoulders told her loud and clear that he was feeling exhausted; and the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he held open the door for Mary Margaret was a clear sign that he was sad. As if that wasn't enough to worry her he moved down towards the liquor aisle. No, this would not do. She quietly made her way around the corner and down the aisle towards him. All of a sudden he closed his eyes and hung his head with a sigh.

"Bad day?"

He didn't give any indication he was surprised at her sudden appearance by his side, and let out a huff that could have been a chuckle had there been any humour behind it. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"I forgot my wallet at the office."

She raised her eyebrow in disbelieving surprise. Surely that couldn't be all there was to it? He seemed to interpret her look correctly, because he shook his head and turned back to look at the row of whiskey bottles before them.

"I was so dead set on leaving everything that could be linked to work behind at the office that I forgot that my wallet was in the briefcase. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's been one of those days. Maybe it's a sign that I should just go home and go to sleep instead."

Not only did he look even more defeated now that she could see him up close, but he sounded more beaten than she could remember ever hearing him. He hadn't been in for breakfast or lunch today – Ruby had noticed and had worried – and by the looks of it he hadn't stopped by for dinner either after her shift was over. Looking at his face, the row of bottles and then back at him she made a decision.

"I have a better idea. Meet me out front in five minutes."

She walked away before he had the chance to protest, but when she exited the store five minutes later he was waiting obediently outside. She tossed him a big Apollo bar. He caught it with a little fumbling, and Ruby reconsidered throwing him the can of Coca-Cola she had bought as well, instead handing it over with a crooked smile. He smiled back with a faint blush as he accepted it and the slight tremor in his hand made her look pointedly at the stuff she had bought him.

"Eat; it'll give you a boost that will last long enough to get some proper food in you."

"Ruby, what-"

"Come on. I need to stop by the Inn on our way, but it won't take long."

She left him waiting outside the Inn when she went to get the supplies, and when she came out he had finished both the chocolate and the soda. Absentmindedly he put the candy wrapping in his pocket, but when it seemed he would just keep holding the empty soda can until he came across a garbage can of some sort Ruby rolled her eyes and snatched it, putting it down by the stairs to be thrown away later and waved at him to follow her.

He didn't ask about the cooler slung over her shoulder, though she could tell he was curious.

She led the way into the forest, walking paths she sensed more than saw, and only when they reached the river and a steep rock cliff did she stop and put down the cooler. Archie looked around in wonder, recognising the spot even though he had never been there before. He pointed up at the glimpse of trees they could see on top of the cliff.

"The path to the Toll bridge goes past there, right?"

"Yup! It turns right and starts winding downwards a stone's throw from that spot right there."

Archie nodded in understanding. "I've walked that path many times with Pongo, but I never thought to try to find a way down here."

Ruby laughed. "I know what you mean! From up there it doesn't look too tempting to go down here, with the sheer drop straight down onto the rocks and all."

She was pleased to hear him chuckle, the first real chuckle she had heard from him that day. She fished two pairs of knitted woollen gloves out of her jacket pocket and handed him the largest pair. Though he looked mostly confused there was also a hint of curiosity on his face and he put the gloves on without protest. When she opened the cooler and handed him the cold sphere he huffed out a surprised laugh.

"Snowballs? In July?"

"Close, but not exactly."

He hefted it up and down a few times, testing the weight and feel of it. "Heavy," he observed. "Ice?"

"Precisely, doctor! It took me ages to perfect it, but what you are holding in your hand is a perfect iceball – porous, yet hard enough to get the right sound and feel."

"The right sound and feel...?"

"Let me show you." She fished out one for herself and closed the cooler. Standing she made as if to chuck a baseball and threw the iceball as hard as she could into the rock face. It shattered into a thousand pieces with a clear and sharp sound.

"Aaaw, yeah, that's the ticket!" Her giggle turned into a hearty chuckle at the sight of his face; Archie was looking at the impact site, at the ice splayed out in a rough circle across the rock, the surprise clear on his face.

"Try it!" She nudged him. "I do this often. After an argument with Granny or if Dr. Whale has been a bigger jerk than usual – when I feel the urge to _destroy _something, anything! I always have a little stack ready, hidden in one of the freezers. It's not as if I can take it out on the cups and glasses at the diner - not with my salary!" She nudged him again. "Come on. Try it. I guarantee it will feel really good."

He looked at the little globe in his hand for a long moment before he echoed her movements and threw it hard at the rock face. It shattered spectacularly and Ruby cheered.

"That... that actually did feel quite satisfying," he admitted.

"Told you." She opened the cooler again. "There are ... nine more, so knock yourself out. When you've shattered every one of them and gotten out a little of that pent up frustration of yours, we'll go back into town and get take away and we can watch a bad movie or something while we eat and comment on the acting Mystery Science Theatre-style and I also have two pints of Häagen-Dazs in here 'cause I couldn't choose - "

She stopped babbling when he kneeled in front of the cooler and took her hand in both of his, looking her in the eye with a warm smile. "Thank you, Ruby. You're a good friend."

Blushing, she shrugged as if it was no big deal. No big deal that she had shared her special place with him, and her special coping-mechanism. Not even Granny knew about this place. "You would have done the same thing for me. Now, here," she reluctantly pulled her hand out of his grasp and gave him another iceball. "Shatter those frustrations."

As the forth iceball exploded against the rock he actually laughed out loud and Ruby congratulated herself on a mission accomplished.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Thank you to Ladyaches on tumblr for the prompt! :D

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_More to come..._


	5. The drunken mouth

**The drunken mouth reveals the heart's secrets...**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary:** Ruby drunk dials Archie.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

"Hello?"

_"Mary Margaret, I can't take this anymore. I gotta tell him. I wanna tell him _now_, but it's the middle of the night, so I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I love him, y'know? Archie, I love Archie. He's so nice. He's so, so nice. And sweet. And nice. And he has red hair, and red is my favourite colour, you know that, right? Of course you do, 'cause you're my bes-bestest friend, and you-you know me, like, really, really well, and you're always so nice. But do you know who also is nice? _Archie!_ Archie is really nice. He's so nice and he has the most sexy voice and I think I might be in love with him and his nice, red hair and sexy voice."_

"Ruby?"

_"I swear, Mary Margaret, I swear I can hear that sexy voice in my head right no– Mary Margaret? Where did you come from? What do you mean who am I talking to, I'm talking to you, silly! Why aren't you on your phone when I'm talking to you? That's okay, here, have my phone, you need a phone so I can talk to you on the phone..."_

There were sounds of scuffling and clinking of glass, then a soft thud before another voice came over the line.

_"Hello?"_

Too stunned by the drunken admission Archie couldn't find his voice to answer Mary Margaret, which was probably just as well. He heard her sigh in relief.

_"I don't think she actually called him."_

_"Good,"_ the amused voice of Emma Swan sounded from the background, "_she's so drunk she probably won't remember it tomorrow anyways."_

_"You're probably ri-"_

The line died as Mary Margaret hung up the phone. Archie hung up as well. This was certainly... unexpected news. He told himself not to get his hopes up; Emma was right, Ruby would probably not remember a thing in the morning, and even if she did she might very well be mortified. But still, it wouldn't hurt to try a little harder at striking up conversation with her when he got the chance. _'After all, they say the drunken mouth reveals the heart's secrets...'_ He smiled as he made his way back to bed.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Thanks to astraea-aequitas on tumblr for the prompt! :)

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_More to come..._


	6. Unrequited

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary:** Ruby is crushing on Dr. Hopper, but he doesn't feel the same way.

(Because, like the anonymous prompter said, we all want unrequited fills for even our favorite pairings.)

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Ruby grumbled under her breath as she scanned the grocery list Granny had given her. Normally Granny would go to the marked on Saturday morning, but she was busy with the accounts and had told Ruby in no uncertain terms to get her butt out of bed and do her part.

The sound of a familiar voice shook her out of her petulant musings and a smile immediately lit her face. Peeking around the corner she saw Archie and Marco in front of one of the nearby stalls. As usual butterflies started flittering like mad in her stomach at the sight of the red-haired psychiatrist and the familiar feeling of nervousness cursed through her. He was the only man who generated that sort of reaction in her; with all the others she could flirt and tease and give as good as she got… but every time she tried to talk to him she got tongue tied and felt like a complete fool. He knew so much about so much and he was so smart and well-read and nice…

Why, oh why was it so hard to talk to him? It shouldn't be that hard! He was a good listener and just as good at keeping a conversation going – it probably came with the territory - but still she always felt flustered and would say the most idiotic things and there would be awkward silences and she would feel so stupid afterwards… And during. And before. Just the sight of him made her stomach flutter, and when he smiled… she had always scoffed at the idea of the love smitten young damsel going weak in the knees because of her beau, but Ruby couldn't deny that Archie's smile, especially when directed at her, made her feel decidedly lightheaded.

Something Marco said made him laugh, and Ruby felt a surge of irrational jealousy. More than anything she wanted to make Archie laugh like that and the sight of Marco doing it so effortlessly, where she always fell short, made her desperately envious.

She wanted Archie to respect her. Even though she knew she probably didn't deserve that respect. She wanted to impress him, but had no idea how. She wanted him to admire her. Just the thought made her pulse quicken. She wanted him to want her, like she wanted him.

"So that young Lucas girl…" The sound of her name brought Ruby back to the present and she saw Marco nudge Archie with a knowing smile that made her blush furiously and look around to make sure no one saw her eavesdrop.

"Ruby?" Archie looked up from the avocado he had been checking to give his friend a puzzled frown. "What about her?"

Marco laughed that hearty laugh of his. "She has a crush on you, my friend! Surely you know that?"

Ruby froze. Oh no, was she that obvious? Embarrassed and hopeful in equal measure, she was unsure whether to stay and hear what she wasn't supposed to hear or run for the hills…. She shifted slightly to hear them better.

Archie shook his head with a little smile and turned back to the avocados, accepting the plastic bag the vendor handed him with a nod of thanks. "It's called transference, Marco."

His tone was not unkind but it was definitely dismissive, and the sound of it made her heart sink even though she didn't know what 'transference' meant.

"Don't be ridiculous, Arch. She's not a patient."

"Oh, I know," Archie winced a little as the ancient-looking and hard of hearing vendor handed him back his change and shouted at him to have a good day. "Maybe I'm just telling myself that it's transference so I can distance myself. I guess I'm just hoping it will pass."

Ruby's heart sank impossibly deeper, but morbid curiosity forced her to follow them as they moved along to the next stall where Marco pointed out a glass of homemade tomato sauce. Archie looked sceptical as he read the label, but at Marco's firm nod he shrugged and asked the vendor for a small glass. Marco overruled him and asked for a big glass. Archie looked mildly exasperated but didn't protest, and Marco added a glass of capers as well.

"Why would you want it to pass?" Marco asked as they moved along. "You need tomatoes and potatoes if you're going to try to make the baccalà," he said as an apropos. Archie reached for the green tomatoes but Marco grabbed his hand and steered it towards the bright red ones instead before continuing without missing a beat: "Pass! I don't get it. You two would be good for each other!"

"Don't be silly, Marco, I'm much too old for her; we're in different stages in our lives and – these all right?" He held up the tomatoes for Marco's inspection and at the confirming nod started bagging them before continuing. "It would never work. Once the crush faded I would bore her to death."

The angle was not quite right for her to see the look on Marco's face, but judging by Archie's fond but somewhat annoyed frown it had been one of exasperation.

"Don't look at me like that, Marco. Ruby's a wonderful girl and any guy would be lucky to be with her, but I… I guess I just don't feel that way about her."

Marco patted Archie's shoulder and sighed in mock resignation. "And here I was hoping I could finally leave the cooking-lessons to someone else. Maybe if she taught you something would stick, eh?"

Even though her heart was breaking Ruby still felt the familiar warmth spread in her stomach at the sight of Archie's returning smile and at the sound of his chuckle. She hid until they were out of sight before pocketing the grocery list and, fighting back tears of embarrassment and disappointment, hurried away in the opposite direction.

-.:.-

She wasn't sure how long she walked around aimlessly, heartsick and sad, Archie's words echoing in her head, but after the third time Granny tried to call her she turned off her phone. It wasn't long after that that she heard a happy bark behind her. Turning around she hastily wiped her cheeks to make sure they weren't wet, though she knew he would be able to tell she had been crying.

"Ruby, are you all right?"

If she hadn't heard his words earlier she easily could have fooled herself into thinking that there was something more than kindness in his voice, but now she knew that she had been wrong; he spoke to her with the same kind tone he spoke to everyone.

"Your grandmother is worried. She said you were supposed to be back hours ago, and you're not answering your phone."

She opened her mouth to say something glib and hopefully witty to deflect from the real issue, but instead her lip trembled and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Without hesitation he closed the distance between them and hugged her and she clung to him like a lifeline.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Please tell me, maybe I can help."

But of course she couldn't tell him. It would just prove to him beyond any doubt that she was just a silly girl with a crush. Paradoxically the thought calmed her and she knew he was right; she was a silly girl with a crush. But he was wrong when he said the crush would pass, of that she was certain. She would prove him wrong, and maybe in time he would come to care for her too.

Ruby allowed herself a moment to savour the feel of his warm and soothing embrace before she took a deep, fortifying breath and let go. She gave him a smile that was only slightly shaky and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm fine, Archie. Thanks for caring."

"Of course I care, Ruby. That's what friends are for, right?" He gave her hand a squeeze and looked at her imploringly. "And I hope you know that you can talk to me, as a friend, if there's anything bothering you."

She nodded, but couldn't quite meet his eyes. He didn't push the issue. Instead he nodded in the direction of the Inn. "Come on, Pongo and I will walk you home."

As Ruby let herself be led homewards she was already wondering how she could make him change his opinion of her. But as they walked along in companionable silence she realised that even if he never ended up caring for her the way she cared for him she would still have this: he would still be her friend. And if that was all there ever would be… well, then that would have to be enough.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

"Let no one who loves be called altogether unhappy. Even love unreturned has its rainbow."

- J.M. Barrie, The Little Minister

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_More to come..._


	7. A debt repaid

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**Summary:** Archie's deal with the Blue Fairy is done as his debt to Geppetto is repaid. Set somewhere in the not too-distant future.

**Author's note / warning:** Angst ahoy! Major character death and no happy ending. The anonymous prompter asked for ALL THE ANGST, and I've done my best to deliver.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

It took him by surprise when Snow hugged him tightly. When she eased up on the hug and stepped back to look at him with a slightly teary smile he gave her a hesitant smile in return.

"What was that for?"

"For being you, Jiminy. You've been a comfortable constant in our lives for a long time and I'm so grateful to still have you as a friend."

Her words, spoken with such fondness and sincerity, made his smile falter and he looked away. "I have not always been a good friend to you, Snow."

She shook her head and leaned closer with a familiar no-nonsense look on her face. "I know you, Jiminy," she said as he reluctantly met her eyes. "And I know Geppetto. I know you tried, but he wouldn't listen."

Archie wanted to protest, to defend his old ward, but claiming Snow was wrong would be lying. Geppetto was a stubborn man who, once his mind was made up, was near impossible to budge – Jiminy knew this better than most. But though he knew he should have tried harder to talk Geppetto out of sending Pinocchio through the wardrobe he hadn't - he had been afraid for the boy, too.

Snow seemed to read his mind from his downhearted look and gave his hand a squeeze. "Listen, it's all behind us now. Emma saved us all like she was destined to do, and though nothing can bring back the years we've lost…" Her voice broke a little but she soldiered on. "Both Charming and I are so very grateful to have a future with our daughter. And if Emma is ready and willing to forgive us for everything then we'll do our best to follow her example."

Archie was grateful for her forgiveness - and for the chance to shift the attention away from himself. "So, uh, how-how is Emma holding up? It's not every day you find your parents, seven honourable uncles, a great-grandmother, an aunt… quite a large family to gain overnight. Add Pinocchio and Henry's father to the mix and I'm sure she's feeling a bit overwhelmed."

Snow chuckled in agreement. "Charming and I are trying to give her space and not smother her, and I – I think we're getting there. I think she's starting to trust us and let us in." Her brilliant smile warmed Archie's heart and he couldn't help smiling back. "Of course she's furious at both Neal and Pino- _August_, but I have a feeling it will all sort itself out. She likes August and he has apologised quite convincingly – I think she'll let him stew a while, but eventually forgive him." She hesitated, as if she expected him to jump to Pinocchio's defence but Archie remained silent. He was with Emma on that one. Snow continued, but didn't quite manage to hide her amused smirk. "And I see enough of myself in Emma to know that behind all the anger is a deep love for Neal, and I think it's just a matter of time before they make peace."

Archie nodded and made a mental note to see if there was anything he could do to help the process. Though Emma had been suspicious of him in the beginning – and rightfully so, all things considered – they had developed a friendship after the mineshaft incident based on their love for Henry and their need to protect him in any way they could. He decided he would offer his services, professionally and as a friend, the next time he saw Emma.

"So, Jiminy," Snow wiped an errand tear from her cheek and gave him a big grin. "Would you like to join me for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Archie smiled and felt hope that maybe Snow was right. Maybe they could all start over with a blank slate and finally get their happy endings.

"I would love to, Snow."

He gestured for her to lead the way and they made their way towards the diner. Every step made his heart feel lighter and it practically soared as they stepped through the door and he saw Ruby's automatic smile brighten considerably at the sight of them. Neither he nor Ruby saw Snow share a knowing smile with Granny Lucas.

Archie decided it might be time for him to go after his own happy ending.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Across town August smiled as his father gave him a bear hug that nearly drove the breath from his lungs. It was a wonderful feeling and he had to fight down happy tears.

"I have everything I need now, right here," the old man told him, sounding on the verge of tears as well. "I am happy. I don't need anything more than you, my boy."

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

In Granny's Diner a cup of hot chocolate fell from suddenly nerveless fingers and shattered on the floor. Only the quick reflexes of Ruby prevented Archie from hitting the floor as well.

"Oh my gosh, Archie! Snow, help me!"

Together Ruby and Snow eased him to the floor, careful to avoid the splashed chocolate and the ceramic shards of the broken cup. Ruby's hand was shaking as she touched his neck and felt his pulse stuttering under her fingers. She could only vaguely hear Snow calling an ambulance.

"Archie! Archie, what's wrong?"

His eyes were closed and he flinched at the sound of her voice. She could see him swallow and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. He shook his head, but it looked more like an attempt at clearing his thoughts than anything else. She wasn't sure he had even heard her question.

"He was fine earlier, I don't understand," Snow was wringing her hands in worry, eyes moving from Archie to the door and back, fighting the urge to call the ambulance again and tell them to hurry. "What could possibly strike down a healthy man such as him so suddenly?"

A soft gasp made them turn towards the door and they were surprised to see the Mother Superior standing in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth and eyes uncharacteristically bright. Recovering quickly she hurried over and kneeled vis-à-vis Ruby as she put a gentle hand on Archie's shoulder. His eyes opened with what looked like great effort and he looked at Blue with stunned fear that Ruby was sure her own face mirrored.

Some sort of silent communication passed between them and when Blue nodded with a sorrowful look on her face Archie clenched his eyes shut, tears running silently down his cheeks. Taking a deep, shuddering breath he forced his eyes open again and met Ruby's gaze. The resigned look in those blue eyes clicked something into place in Ruby's mind and she remembered Jiminy telling her once upon a time that the Blue Fairy had said he would live as many years as he needed to help Geppetto.

Geppetto had gotten his son back, safe and sound and human; the confrontation with Charming and Snow had gone better than he deserved (in Ruby's opinion); the old man had even seemed ready to finally let go of the resentment he had carried since his parents died… everything was right in Geppetto's world now. And he didn't need Jiminy anymore.

"Ruby…" Archie's voice was barely audible and she instinctively leaned closer to hear him better, cupping his cheek with a hand as tremulous as her smile. "I wish… you were… my happy ending…"

Her hear soared at his words, but immediately plummeted as his eyes dulled and his head lolled against her hand.

"Archie? Jiminy!"

The ambulance people pushed her away to get to him and Ruby let Snow and Blue pull her to her feet and lead her towards a nearby stall. She felt disconnected and lost as the doctor sat back with a grim look, shaking his head. She heard Snow crying and felt Granny envelop her in a crushing hug… but all she could see was his still form on the chocolate-splattered floor. The wave of disbelief, denial and crippling sorrow threatened to drown her as the doctor gently closed Archie's eyes.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_More one-shots to come..._


End file.
